


Torn to Pieces: Epilogue

by Fanfic_or_bust



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, the happy ending to an ott angst story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_or_bust/pseuds/Fanfic_or_bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The optional epilogue to my previous three part completed work, Torn to Pieces. That 3 parter can be considered complete but this continues the story... Into the bedroom.</p><p>I feel like this also works as a one-shot if you haven't read the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn to Pieces: Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Smut alert

Zach felt his legs moving him towards the bedroom but he wasn’t in control of them. He couldn’t hear Frankie behind him yet, which was probably a good thing because Zach would get a chance to calm down and collect his thoughts before he went through with this. Not that this was some chore to go through with. He was so lucky right now, it was like all his dreams were coming true. But it was still a lot to process. Just earlier today he had been in Florida and Frankie had hated him. His life was over. But now he was in his bedroom, waiting for him to come into the room and… do things to him.

Zach swallowed. He really didn’t know what those things were. He had no idea if all those fanfics were accurate… but he wanted to know. He wanted Frankie to show him. To teach him. Fuck, to love him. Oh my God, that’s all Zach ever wanted, it just had taken him almost too long to figure it out. He had almost ruined everything. Almost.

But now? Now, Frankie was peeking around the doorframe, moving tentatively into the space there. He looked at Zach. No, he didn’t just look at Zach. He peered into his eyes like he was reading a crystal ball. Zach had been under this stare before. He was looking for answers. For one answer, in particular. His eyes were puffy and red still, and his lips were swollen from kissing. Unconsciously, Zach raised his fingers to touch his own lips. To assure himself that this was real. This was really happening. That he was not passed out on his bed in Florida, having another fanfiction fever dream.

That seemed to shake some response out of Frankie. “Are you sure?” He asked, his voice still hoarse from crying. His eyes were even bigger than normal, if that was possible. The look on his face right now, he reminded Zach of a kitten. No, puss in boots, from Shrek. He couldn’t help it, he smiled. Seeing the smile, Frankie tried an unsure smile and then they grew and they were just there, on opposite sides of the room, smiling goofily at each other. Like neither could believe this was real. That crossing the room would just cause them to walk through each other like ghosts. Because how could this be real?

But Zach knew he was real. He knew he was real and he was really needy right now. The fight. Those days when Frankie wouldn’t talk to him. Nights spent crying. Dozens of hours of reading elicit fanfiction. At first, Zach had told himself he was reading for the love stories. He just needed to see himself and Frankie get together. He needed it like he needed air. He tried not to pay much attention to the sex. It was about the love.

But let’s face it, the sex was hot. Even if it was gay. Because it was gay. Either. Both. It had opened Zach’s mind. Suddenly fear and rejection was desire and curiosity. It seemed right. Unbidden, his fantasies inspired by those fics flashed through his vision. He saw himself slamming Frankie against the wall and grinding himself into his leg. He saw Frankie making love to him against the glass window of this apartment, looking out into the city. He pictured Frankie crawling over his body, he pictured himself facedown against the mattress, those fingers moving inside him. Zach felt his dick twitch in response. The blood was rushing there and he suddenly needed Frankie.

He swallowed deeply, obviously, before slowly nodding. “I’m really fucking sure, Frankie.” He said seriously. And apparently that was all Frankie needed. He practically ran across the room and Zach opened his arms and then they clashed together, immediately kissing deeply. Zach fell backwards against the bed with Frankie on top of him. After a minute, Frankie rolled off but stayed pressed against Zach’s side, and they continued to kiss like their lives depended on it. Like if they’d stop they’d die. For minutes upon minutes they lay like that, both of their hands progressing slowly over the other’s body. Zach felt himself unwinding into the kiss, completely surrendering all of his inhibitions. This was everything. This was more.

Before long, Zach couldn’t take it, he needed more of Frankie. All of him. He fucking wanted it all. So he fumbled with Frankie’s belt, trying desperately but failing to open it. He had to break the kiss to look down to figure it out and he used the opportunity to catch his breath. Frankie was panting against him. “Let me.” He said, taking over.

Zach decided to let him, opting to undo his own pants. As he worked them down he watched Frankie and again he marveled at how truly happy he was. Frankie was gorgeous. He was Sexy and skinny and had beautiful big brown eyes. He was Zach’s perfect type. Except he was a man. But maybe that was his type all along and he just hadn’t realized until he met his perfect match. And that’s what Frankie was. Perfect.

“I can’t believe this is finally happening.” He said as he kicked his legs out his ankle holes and pulled his arms out of his sweater. Frankie pulled his own shirt over his head and looked at him a little like he was crazy.

“Finally?” He asked, his voice incredulous but teasing. “How many days ago did we have that fight where you were willing to let me go forever because you didn’t want me? Three?” He was smiling, they were both too high on each other to feel the sting these words would have brought earlier. Zach couldn’t help it, he reached out and ran his hand up and down Frankie’s hard abs. And maybe his hand brushed along Frankie’s erection. Maybe.

“Seems like forever.” Zach breathed, his eyes lidded as he trailed his fingers along Frankie’s skin, watching their progress.

Frankie’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped a little at the boldness. “Seriously, what has gotten into you? What changed?” Frankie asked, closing his eyes a little as Zach ran his fingers lightly over Frankie for a second time.

Zach paused, remembering the reason that his mind had opened to this being a possiblitiy. No, the reason that he realized this needed to happen. Needed to. It brought a deep blush to his cheeks and his eyes wandered guiltily. “Nothing happened.” He lied, trying to shut Frankie up with a kiss. But Frankie squirmed free, and in the process Zach felt both of their erections brush against each other. It felt so good he shuddered and needed more. But Frankie was like a dog with a bone.

“You’re obviously lying. Zach, do you know what a bad liar you are? It’s ridiculous. What happened?” He pierced Zach with his stare again and Zach didn’t think he was capable of lying under it. He blushed again but acquiesced.

“Nothing really. Well, kinda… after you hung up on me I might have opened a fanfic a fan sent me…” He paused, looking anywhere but at Frankie’s incredulous, laughing face. “Or 50…” He added, guiltily. Frankie was laughing heartily now, and he leaned into Zach, laughing into his shoulder. He kissed the spot and looked up to Zach’s face, a tear from laughter shining in his eye this time, and as he gasped for air he said:

“THAT is what this is all about?” He collapsed into another fit of laughter before collecting himself again, now using a sexier voice than before. He trailed his hand languidly down Zach’s body and wrapped his hand around Zach’s erection, sending shivers up his spine. Zach arched his back at the sinfully good sensation and keened, nodding his head. “I know what those are all about. I’ve read a couple.” He continued to lightly stroke Zach’s cock and Zach was writhing under his touch. “So my baby read some sexy gay porn and suddenly he’s dying to get fucked? Mmmm, baby?” He asked, looking down at Zach falling apart in his hands. He was waiting for an answer so Zach nodded and moaned something that was supposed to be agreement. He could barely open his eyes, they kept closing as he absorbed the feelings.

Frankie hissed a sharp intake of breath at Zach’s agreement, and suddenly he was all over him. The slow languid strokes increased in speed and intensity, and his other hand raked over his body like he was a story being read in braille. Their tongues danced and Zach gave into Frankie’s dominance. He let himself be kissed deeply, and his own hands trailed over Frankie’s body as well, when he would remember to move them. Sometimes he would forget to touch Frankie, being as lost in the heavenly sensations as he was.

As they kissed, Frankie subtly positioned them. Zach found himself flat on his back and Frankie had begun moving his hand from Zach’s shaft to his balls, cupping and rolling them gently. From there his hands crept further, his fingers walking over his preneum, and lightly ghosting over the tight and sensitive hole there. Zach shuddered through his whole body in pleasure. Fuck. How was he supposed to handle this if it was so good already? “Lube?” he panted the question and Frankie smiled widely.

“So eager…” He said, but he was too and he couldn’t deny it so he pulled out the clear tube from his bedside table and quickly slicked up his fingers. He returned his mouth to Zach’s, applying sweet soft kisses to his lips as his finger circled his rim. It felt so good. Zach wanted more. He opened his mouth, jamming his tongue into Frankie’s mouth, needing something to intensify quickly, and at that same moment, he slipped the finger inside him.

Shit. Fuck. Oh my God. …Yes. Yes. This is what he wanted. This was what he needed. Zach’s eyes shot open and they found Frankie’s. “You like that, baby?” Frankie whispered. Slowly, a smile crept over Zach’s face and he nodded shyly. And with that, Frankie began to move. He started by fucking him with just the one finger. It felt amazing, and Frankie spent much of the time watching Zach’s face as he absorbed the sensations.

But before long it wasn’t enough, and Frankie added a second finger. Open and closed, he worked Zach open and the whole time Zach was rocking back and forth into the wonderful pressure. Fucking himself, on Frankie’s fingers. A part of Zach’s mind thought fleetingly that the fics had been so close to true. He couldn’t believe it. And when Frankie touched his prostate, Zach thought he saw heaven. His vision went white for a split second and he moaned loudly causing Frankie to smile. “This is maybe the hottest thing I’ve ever done.” Frankie whispered with wide eyes. He couldn’t take them off of Zach, but Zach’s were closed most of the time. He couldn’t help it, this was so intense.

Not long after the third finger was added and Zach was rocking so hard Frankie was having difficulty continuing, Zach begged Frankie to get a condom. Frankie had it ready from when he got the lube and ripped it open, rolling it down onto himself. For the few seconds it took Frankie to do this, Zach was bereft at the loss of his touch. This was so good. He briefly considered what was about to happen. This was it. It was happening. And he couldn’t be more fucking enthusiastic about it if he could try.

When he read the fics, he had thought he would like it best face to face. Apparently that was possible, something he hadn’t known prior to reading them. But right now, after everything that happened… Zach still felt like such an asshole. The tender, probably bruised muscles on his chest were a testament to that. It reminded him what had happened, what had brought him to this point. All the pent up longing, fear, self-hate, love, depression, sorrow… His body had been used up and wrung out by all those emotions as they had run rampant through him the past few days. Right now… right now, Zach really just needed to be fucked.

So he flipped over and buried his face in the pillow, spreading his legs and making himself feel the most vulnerable he ever had. Good. That’s what he needed. He moved his face so he lay on his cheek as he said over his shoulder, “Fuck me into the mattress, Frankie. I don’t care if it hurts. I think I’d actually kinda like it.” He added, not meaning to. Remembering how good it had felt as Frankie rained blows on him. This is what he got for hurting Frankie. For hurting himself. Except it wasn’t really a punishment, was it? Not when Zach loved it so much.

Frankie had grunted in response and positioned himself between Zach’s legs, running his thumbs over his rim and sending shivers through his body with the wonderful sensitive sensation. “I’m going to ask one more time…” He said tentatively, even as he dipped his fingers in Zach’s stretched out asshole.

“Oh my God Frankie, just fuck me. I need it. I fucking need you!” Zach pleaded, burying his face in the pillow as he felt Frankie’s dick line up at his entry. “Go hard!” He yelled, his voice heavily muffled from the pillow, and Frankie slammed himself inside Zach. Zach cried out, a mixture of pleasure and pain, but in that moment, mostly pain. Wonderful pain.

Despite Zach asking Frankie to go hard, Frankie still waited, his cock full inside Zach’s ass, still for the moment as he let him absorb the feeling. “Fuck!” Zach cried out, his voice still muffled in the pillow, and he slammed his ass back against Frankie’s pelvis, moaning as the full feeling intensified. That was Frankie’s cue to start pumping, and he began fucking Zach in earnest.

The two of them poured all the hurt, the anger, the love, the longing, the fear, into their lovemaking. You could call it fucking, because to the untrained eye that is exactly what it would look like. Raw, wild, powerful, fucking. But you would be wrong. Because this, this was making love. This was their love as it was being made. Well, not made. Transformed. Zankie before was a caterpillar and now they were a fucking majestic butterfly, spreading their wings. Their horrible fight a cocoon, leading to this moment. This beautiful transformation.

Zach felt himself changing as he gave in to the raw pleasure and feeling of absolute, pure, rightness. This was right. And God, did it feel good. Every time Frankie would pull back, almost pulling out of Zach, Zach would feel empty and needy. And then he would slam into him, filling him completely and the feeling was hard to describe. On the thrusts where Frankie would hit his prostate, Zach didn’t think he would be able to keep his shit together. He was moaning and crying Frankie’s name, and Frankie was doing the same, seemingly coming apart at the seams as he raggedly pounded himself into Zach.

When Frankie moaned that he was going to come, Zach felt like he was almost there himself, even with no fucking contact. But he wasn’t quite there. That changed as Frankie reached around and gripped him tight, jerking him hard as he came loudly inside of Zach. That was all Zach needed. The second Frankie’s fingers touched him he exploded into the most disorienting, mind blowing, life altering orgasms he had ever had in his life.

After a minute he became aware that Frankie was pulling out and was doing something, probably disposing of the condom, in the en suite bathroom. Zach couldn’t even move his muscles enough to look. He just lay there, a happy, replete pile of mush until Frankie crawled up next to him, pulling a blanket over the two of them.

For several minutes, they laid there in comfortable silence. Frankie trailed shapes in Zach’s back and Zach slowly regained the use of his brain and limbs. After a while, he found it in himself to open his eyes, and to adjust himself so he could look at Frankie. He gazed into his eyes for a minute before speaking quietly. “When I thought I lost you, I felt like I lost a piece of myself. That can’t happen again.” Zach was so serious, sharing a deep fear with Frankie. It couldn’t happen again. He needed him to understand. His time alone in his room those days had been traumatic. He had become almost phobic of losing him. He really didn’t know what he’d do if that happened.

Frankie seemed to grasp what he was saying. Maybe he could read it in Zach’s haunted eyes. But he nodded and pulled Zach close, holding his cheek against his heart and petting his hair sweetly. “It won’t, baby. Not now. It’s different now.” Zach thought about the words, and nodded now.

“It is different now.” He said, and they were both silent for another moment, Frankie continuing to pet Zach’s hair. “I keep worrying this must be all a dream.”

Frankie chuckled and kissed the top of his head that still rested on his chest. “You stole the words right out of my mouth.”

“I’m sorry for taking so long to realize what we had.” Zach said quietly against the skin on Frankie’s chest. He meant it with every fiber of his being. Frankie smiled and squeezed him tight.

“It’s ok, my love. We’re together now.”

Zach smiled widely hearing the words, pulling up to lean on his elbow so he could look Frankie in the eyes. Those words were everything to him. “We are. We are together now, Frankie. In everything.” He said the words as he stared seriously into Frankie’s eyes, and after a moment Frankie smiled widely and chuckled.

“You’re my everything.” He said, pulling Zach back down tightly against his chest.

His everything. Zach felt a warm glow fill his body. If he died now, he would die happy. Because he was Frankie’s everything.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked this!!! Comments and kudos keep me motivated and writing ;)


End file.
